swff_twist_of_fatefandomcom-20200215-history
Yoda
Yoda is a minor-supporting character in the ''Twist of Fate ''series. He was the Grandmaster of the First Jedi Council and second mentor of Luke Skywalker after the death of Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi. In prequel seres Yoda is the Grandmaster of the Jedi Council at the time Qui-Gon Jinn reported that he encountered a Sith onTatooine and he also brought Anakin Skywalker to the Council because he wanted to train him as a Jedi. Yoda tried Anakin, but he refused, saying there was too much fear in his future. He later attended the funeral of Qui-Gon, who died at the hands of the Sith Darth Maul at the hanger's refinery complex chamber after Obi-Wan was separated from the duel due to one of the laser gate shields that leads to the chamber. He talks with Mace Winduabout the return of the Sith, with Yoda saying that there are always a Sith master and a Sith apprentice. Mace agrees but wonders which one Maul was and which one remains. Yoda is also present at the Naboo victory celebration. Ten years after Qui-Gon's death, Yoda is still Grandmaster of the Jedi Council and he and the Jedi are dealing with a Separatist movement led by Jedi turned Sith Count Dooku. Former Queen of Naboo Padmé Amidala has been the victim of many assassination attempts and the Council sends Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker to guard her. After a failed assassination attempt by Zam Wesell, Yoda and the Council send Obi-Wan to track down the mysterious killer of Wesell and sends Anakin to protect Senator Amidala on Naboo. Later on, he was in a private cell with Mace Windu when Obi-Wan contacted them from the planetKamino, where he found that a dead Jedi named Sifo-Dyas had a Clone Army made and their genetic template was a man named Jango Fett, who lived there with his son Boba. They tell him to arrest Jango. When Anakin kills the entire Tusken Raider who killed his mother, he feels it and explains it to Mace Windu. They are later contacted by Obi-Wan, who had landed on Geonosis and found that Jango was associated with Count Dooku and Viceroy Nute Gunray was behind of the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala, but he was captured before he could finish. Anakin got the message and asked if he could go to rescue him, but he was denied by Yoda and Mace Windu. Windu led a strike team of Jedi to rescue Obi-Wan while Yoda went to pick up the Clone Army. At Geonosis, all of the Jedi (including Anakin and Padmé, who disobeyed their orders) are surrounded by droids when Yoda and the Clone Army arrive in gunships, saving the Jedi and Senator. Later, after Dooku defeats Obi-Wan and Anakin in a private hangar but Yoda arrives and Dooku telekinetically assaults him; however, Yoda deflects the attack. Dooku then begins to shoot Force lightning at him, but he utilizies tutatuminis, allowing him to reflect it back at him. Too evenly matched to win with Force powers, the two turn to their lightsabers and begin to duel. Despite Dooku's Form II mastery, Yoda dodges his attacks and seizes the offensive, doing in many flips as he spins and twists around his opponent. Yoda nearly wins, but Dooku causes a huge pillar to fall on Obi-Wan and Anakin, prompting Yoda to hold it up with the Force, which allows Dooku to barely escape with his life. He later converses with Obi-Wan and Mace, where he reveals the Clone Wars have officially begun. The Clone Army becomes soldiers for the Republic and Yoda becomes a general in the Clone A couple months later, Yoda appeared at the celebration for Luke's birth, and asked who the baby's father was, but Padme never told him. Six years after the start of the Clone Wars, Yoda remains the leader of the Jedi Order, and head of the Jedi Council. The Council has become suspicious of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who was captive on board General Grievous' ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin are sent to rescue him, and return after Anakin kills Dooku at Palpatine's urging. Palpatine then asks Anakin to be his representative on the Council. Anakin asks if he could be a Jedi master, but they deny it and ask Anakin to spy on Palpatine. They send Obi-Wan to Utapau to apprehend Grievous and Yoda travels to Kashyyyk to assist the Wookiees in the war. After Order 66 is initiated by Palpatine, Yoda feels a disturbance in the Force as two Clone Troopers sneak up behind him and prepare to shoot him when he jumps up and decapitated them - he and Chewbacca then travel into the forests and Yoda remains in a ship so he could go meet Senator Bail Organa. They go to rescue Obi-Wan, who killed Grievous but was also betrayed by his soldiers. Yoda and Obi-Wan enter the Jedi Temple where they find out that Anakin had turned to the Dark Side and become Darth Sidious's apprentice, Darth Vader. Obi-Wan asks if he could face Sidious so he would not have to kill Anakin, but Yoda says that he would be no match for him and goes to confront Sidious. Yoda arrives at Sidious' throne room and knocks his guards out. Sidious zaps him with Force lightning, but Yoda gets up quickly and the two begin to duel. They battle in the Senate room, wrecking the entire room. During the battle, Yoda realizes Palpatine's power is growing, while his is leaving him. The fight ends in a stalemate and Yoda, realizing that he cannot win, flees into the vents and crawls through them. He leaves with Bail and they travel to Mustafar to pick up Obi-Wan. They arrive and find Obi-Wan (who had supposedly killed Anakin) and Padmé (who was pregnant with Anakin's children) and take them off the planet. Padmé gives birth to Mia. Yoda advises her to take Luke and Mia to Tatooine and live with Beru and Owen Lars on Tatooine. The Empire Strikes Back Training Luke Skywalker Twenty-three years later, Yoda is the only Jedi Master left alive, as Obi-Wan Kenobi had been bodily killed three years prior by Darth Vader. Obi-Wan was training Anakin's son Luke Skywalker, but never told him that Vader is his father. Luke travels to Dagobah after the ghost of Obi-Wan visits him on Hoth, telling him to seek out Yoda to finish his training. When Luke arrives, Yoda pretends to be an uncivilized small creature who knows Yoda, and offers to take him to him. Later on, while they are in Yoda's hut, Luke snaps, saying that they were wasting time. Yoda begins to talk to Obi-Wan through the Force, saying that Luke is impatient, causing Luke to deduce him as Yoda. Luke convinces Yoda to train him, but Luke gets frustrated when he asks him to move his sunken ship, and furiously asks him to try. Yoda is able to do it, and says there is no try, you do or you do not. Later on, Luke has a vision of his friends and sister in pain and goes to rescue them while abandoning his training, to Yoda and Obi-Wan's disapproval. When Luke leaves, Yoda and Obi-Wan talk, with Obi-Wan saying he is their only hope, but Yoda says there is another (referring to Leia or Mia). By the time of Return of the Jedi, three months after the events of The Empire Strikes Back, Yoda has become gravely ill, and Luke returns to Dagobah while in his last moments. On his death bed, he tells Luke that his Jedi training is nearly complete with only one last thing remaining: to confront Darth Vader, and that will make him a Jedi Knight. However, after learning that Vader is his father, Luke does not have the heart to kill him. As Yoda slowly begins to lose the will to live, he gives him one last warning about the Dark Side and not to underestimate the powers of the Emperor, otherwise he would suffer the same fate as his father did. In his last words, he tries to tell Luke that there is another Skywalker (referring to Leia being his twin sister) before dying quietly and in peace and becoming one with the Force. Yoda is last seen in spirit at the end of the film alongside the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi , watching the Rebels celebrate their victory over the Empire. He was 900 years old when he passed away. As a spirit, he remains immortal and ever-present through the Force. Both of them also witness Anakin happy with his wife, son and daughters. Personality Wise, determined, sage-like, heroic, grandfatherly, strict, just, noble, caring, funny, loving, brave, kind-hearted, bold, selfless, leaderly, protective, erudite, resourceful Appearance Small alien creature, slender, elderly, half-bald, green skin, pointy ears, white hair, white-green robe Category:Individuals Category:Male Individuals